Fallen Gryffindor
by Werewolf George
Summary: Due to the betrayal of the two people he trusted most, his girlfriend and bestfriend, Ron Weasley may accept an offer he normally wouldn't have.Future Fic


TITLE-FALLEN GRYFFINDOR

DISCLAIMER-Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and all rights are hers and the publishing company that was smart enough to publish her. I of course make no money from this...like anyone would ever pay me real money for this.

AUTHORS NOTE-This is my first attempt at writing and sadly I have no Beta other than my computer's spell check. So if it sucks let me know. If you like it let me know. If you just want to read it that's fine too. This story is only going to be about three to four chapters at the most. And even though I LOVE H/R this story is going with the idea that the gang are out of Hogwarts and the war with He Who Shall Not Be Named is still going on. And it's not a happy ever ending story, dark angst.

PS. I read lots of fanfiction where people leave feedback saying something like 'oh you had (name a character) so out of character.' Well duhhhh that's what so great about fanfiction! You can twist any character as you see fit or make up a whole new story line for people to read! If you want people true to character go read the books.

CHAPTER ONE

Ron was sitting on his usual barstool at his favorite bar...ok maybe bar was to good of a word to describe this place. dive might have been the better choice.. But truth be told in the end even this place had all the finer points that Ron needed. Mainly them serving the cheapest firewhiskey in town. So what if it was slightly watered down a bit,it still managed to get the job done quite nicely. He was on his second shot of said firewhiskey, with it halfway to his mouth when a very familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Well I do have to admit of all the places in town, this is the last place I ever expected to find the famous Auror Ronald Weasley."

Turning on his barstool Ron found that yes it was his former Hogwarts classmate and wanted Death Eater fugitive Pansy Parkinson standing right there behind him as big as bold. Oddly instead of her trademark sneer being plastered all over her face, she was giving him a big wide smile.But truthfully what had really caught Ron's attention was not Pansy's smile but her very short black dress and how it was doing a very nice job of showing off a rather large amounts of her cleavage.

"Pansy Parkinson," Ron muttered and than went back finishing off his shot. Slamming the empty shot glass back down on the bar Ron turned back to the woman standing behind him "I too have to say I'm surprised to see you here too. Seeing how you're on the Ministry's Most Wanted List and all. Aren't you afraid someone here might recognizee you and turn you in?"

"Oh please." Pansy waved her hand in dismissal as she slid onto the open barstool next to Ron without being ask to join. Turning to the bartender Pansy pointed to Ron's empty glass while holding up two fingers. After seeing the bartender nod Pansy turned back to Ron."Just about everyone in this bar is wanted for something or other. So I don't think anyone here will be rushing off to contact the Ministry any time soon. And besides no one here would have the balls to double cross me. For everyone here knows WHO I work for."

"Oh yeah speaking of which, just how is Old Voldy doing nowadays?" Ron inquired no longer scared to mention the dark wizard by his name like he had been back during his younger days at Hogwarts.

"Lord Voldemort is doing quite fine these days thanks for asking." Pansy returned the smile which only got bigger when, out of the corner of their eyes, she and Ron both watched as everyone close to them suddenly picked up their drink and found other place to sit after hearing the mention of Voldemort's name. "But you still haven't answered my question, Ronald. Just what is a famous Auror like you doing in a sleaze pot dive like this?"

"Ok first off as you know I go by Ron. And second I happen to like this place." Ron smirked ."They don't ask you stupid questions like 'excuse me sir but don't you think you might have had enough'.If you got the galleons they'll serve you till you fall off your barstool. Trust me I speak from experience."

As if to prove his point the bartender picked that moment to bring two more shots of firewhiskey over too Ron. Taking one of the shots for himself Ron slid the other one in front of Pansy and than handed the bartender the money to pay for the shots.

"Thank you." Pansy nodded to Ron after the bartender had left.

"Not a problem" Ron muttered before kicking back and quickly killing the shot and than turning to give Pansy a look "Oh and by the way I'm not an Auror anymore. In fact I'm not anything anymore."

Pansy in turn really impressed Ron by kicking her head back so she too could knock out her shot also. After taking a second to let the burning liquid settle in her stomach she looked at Ron with a serious look on her face.

"I take it you're still having a hard time finding work?"

"I not even going to ask how you know about my bad luck in job hunting. But if you must know than yes being an outcast makes job finding extremely hard." Ron frowned as he watched as the bartender came back their way. The man was keeping a nervous eye on Pansy the whole time while holding a brand new unopened bottle of firewhiskey.The man sat the bottle down in front of Ron and turned to give Pansy a mumbled 'it's on the house' before he quickly scurried his way back down to the other end of the bar far far from them.

"I guess someone wants to stay on your Death Eater good side." Ron laughed as he grabbed the new bottle, popped it open and began to refill his and Pansy's shot glasses with the burning but yet thankfully numbing liquid "Let me give you a little word of advice Pansy." Ron stopped laughing suddenly but never looked up from his pouring as he spoke "Under no circumstances should you ever EVER beat up your boss so bad that you put him in the hospital. Especially if your boss is the magic world's golden boy Mr. Harry 'The Boy Who Freaking Lived' Potter." Ron finally stopped pouring and looked back to Pansy "Bad career move it is."

"Even if you came home early from an over sea's Auror mission that said boss has sent you on just to catch him in YOUR bed shagging YOUR girlfriend?"

"Well as I found out no not even that matters." shrugged Ron as he slid Pansy her shot glass "No one and I mean no one was willing to hear my side of things. Not my coworkers at the Ministry, none of my friends from Hogwarts.Even my family were the first to jump on the we support Harry bandwagon. I don't know why I was so surprised by it,my parents havealways seen Harry as the perfect youngest son they wished they had had instead of me."

_Ron why can't you have better manners and be more gentlemanly like Harry?_

_Ron why can't you be a better student and get excellent marks in school like Harry does?_

Ron shook the painful memories from his past away and turned back to Pansy.

"Hell even my own sister, who had had her heart broke by the great Harry Potter so many time I can't even count, was one of the first to jump me for what I had done. Ginny yelled at me for hours about what I had done to oh poor Harry. So in the end what did I get out of all of it? Well, I got arrested for assault, ended up with an EX-girlfriend named Hermione Granger and got fired from my Auror job. But let's not forget that another great thing from all this is how now I can't get a job doing anything, anywhere due to the fact that I'm on the Ministry's black ball list."

"Well that's just shitty." remarked Pansy this time only taking small sips out of her glass, she needed to make sure she kept a level head for as long as she could tonight. Pansy leaned in closer to Ron, which she knew would give him a rather nicer view of her cleavage "But you know Ron I'm getting a feeling here that there's a little more to your bad mood right now than your lack of employment."

Not saying a word Ron used his none drinking hand to reach into his pant's pocket to pull out a small white squared piece of paper. Sitting it down on the hard surface Ron slid it down the bar until it was in front of Pansy.

Picking up the paper Pansy turned it over and started to read it.

_...would like to invite you to the wedding of their daughter Hermione Jane Granger to Harry James Potter..._

That was all Pansy could read before looking up at Ron in shock "Are you trying to tell me that after you caught them shagging one another's brains out, Granger and Potter had the audacity to invite you to their wedding!"

"Yep" Ron only nodded looking straight ahead.

"Man that's almost fucked up enough to be Slytherin ." Pansy shook her head in disbelief at the gall of her drinking partner's former friends "I would have never known Granger and Scar Head had it in them."

"Oh that's not the best part." Ron took the invitation back from Pansy and slid it back into his pants pocket "Hermonie also sent a letter along with the invite. In it she begged me to attend in hopes of...and I'm quoting her here... putting our hurtful past behind us so we could start a new happy chapter in our lives by becoming friends once again."

"You know it's no secret that I never liked Granger." snipped Pansy "And I sure don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Don't feel alone because the way I see it I'm not her number one fan anymore either." Ron muttered as he went to pour him another shot. But he was stopped when Pansy placed her hand on his wrist. Ron followed up the hand, than the arm and than into Pansy's once again smiling face.

"You know Ron even though I've had fun sitting here talking with you I've been doing some thinking. And if it doesn't sound to cliche to you, than why don't you and I slip out of here and go back to my place? It's not that far from here and it's a hell of a lot nicer than this place. Not to mention I have a lot better vintage of fire whiskey there for us to partake of while we talk and catch up more on old times. Or do other things that might be just as much or more fun?"

Ron took a second to mull Pansy's offer over in his mind. He knew she was the enemy...ok former enemy seeing how he was no longer an Auror.But could she be trusted? That was the main question. But feeling Harry and Hermonie's wedding invitation resting in his pocket sent a jolt of anger through him and quickly helped him make up his mind Jumping off the barstool Ron turned to Pansy and held his hand out to her.

"Sure why not. Let's get the hell out of here."

Pansy got up from her seat, took Ron's hand into hers and than lead him out of the bar and into the dark night.

TBC?


End file.
